My Reyn
by FaeNicole1
Summary: Just a fluffy slightly angsty one shot that takes places probably after the fall of Alcamoth in canon. Major spoilers in terms of a character death and Seven's identity.


**A/N: this is my first fic in the Xenoblade realm. I tried to keep them all in character as best I could but you never know with that joker Reyn. Enjoy!**

Sharla messes with Reyn's heart. There. He said it. He loved her. But with Gadolt dying the way he had...

"Reyn. Something wrong? You're staring at me again" Sharla turns to face him. His heart does that funny little flip flop again.

"Oi. Sorry. Just thinkin'" she gives him a curious look but just nods.

"You should let me have a look at your wounds. The Telethia injured you pretty badly." The large ether burn and claw marks on his chest and stomach hurt. That much was obvious. He nodded. Just to get that worried look off her pretty face.

She made her way over to him. He stiffly and hesitantly pulled his shirt off. He felt self conscious around her and couldn't explain why. She assessed his injuries oblivious to his thoughts and internal conflict.

"Reyn! Why didn't you let me look at you sooner. These are serious wounds. And those claw marks are deep. You could have been killed!" The panic on her face was clear. There was no way he could deny or lie about his wounds. She had just lost Gadolt and then him...no. He wasn't anywhere near Gadolt's level.

"Just wasn't paying attention I guess. Got caught up in the battle. That swipe would have killed the little fluff ball. Can't have that now can we?" She shakes her head exasperated and tends to his wounds.

He can't help but sigh. Sharla tending to him felt good...felt right. And Bionis knows her gentle touch eased his pain. She stopped working for a moment when she felt how fast Reyn's heart was beating. She looked up at him worried.

"Reyn. Your heart is racing. You've sustained injuries worse than I thought." he sighed. Blunt and to the point she was. Always. He could feel it pound. So bad it hurt. He just nodded. He hoped she didn't realize the real reason behind the frantic pounding.

After getting the equivalent of three fussy toddlers to sit still and be tended to she sighed and yawned. Reyn let her lean her tired head on his shoulder. Dunban pointed out not to far from them that it was a good idea to rest. Shulk said it would be best to split up in the same little area and rest in pairs. Riki stayed with Melia and Dunban. Fiora wouldn't leave Shulk. That left sharla with Reyn. Of course.

Everyone settled. They all could see each other if they tried, nestled in safe little alcoves. Reyn laid down with a yawn. Surprised and confused he sat up when he felt her weight on him.

"Sharla?"

"It's cold Reyn." He nodded and opened his arms to her. He bought her excuse. He tucked her into his side against the seam of the sleeping bag so she wouldn't get cold. Even Riki could see how well she fit against him.

Reyn looked down at her tucked securely against his side half asleep. He'd gotten in the habit of not sleeping until the others were. He pulled her closer hoping she wouldn't notice. She did.

"Reyn. Im safe and warm" his face reddened a bit. He looked at her a bit sheepish.

"Just wanna make sure. Oi. I'd never hear the end of it from Fiora." Sharla sighed and nestled her head into Reyn's chest, just to prove to herself that he was indeed still alive. She hoped he was too oblivious to notice her relax. After losing Gadolt she nearly wept at the thought of losing Reyn too. She unconscious hugged him a little closer. He didn't mind.

Sharla silently bit back tears. Reyn was obtuse but not deaf. He heard her choke back a sob. He sat up with her and pulled her into his lap.

"Oi. Let it out. You have every right to cry. Ya lost your mum and dad. Your Gadolt..." He stopped there feeling her hot tears seep through his shirt. It wasn't long before those tears turned to anger

"Why?!" She demanded and she beat her fists against his chest angrily. It hurt but he said nothing. He let her take her anger out on him. And that she did bashing her fists against his sore and bruised chest again and again.

Finally the tears faded and once again she cried. Tears flowed and flowed. Reyn rubbed her back and held her close as she cried. When she finally rain out of tears he wiped the remainder and kissed her forehead. He laid down with her tucked into his chest.

"Sleep. Tomorrow is a new day and a long one at that." She nodded with a sniffle. She nestled her head back into his chest, letting the steady thumping of his heart and his sure deep breaths calm her. Reminding her that she hadn't lost him, that he was still alive and well. And that calmed and soothed her more than words ever could.

Reyn didn't sleep until she finally did. He already knew what the others would say. He settled her in, gently resting her head over his heart by instinct. He held her close as he could. She whispered as she dozed off

"My Reyn.."


End file.
